


Black Out

by wonhyuk



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhyuk/pseuds/wonhyuk
Summary: Left to die, Hongbin is on the brink of blacking out before something--someone--comes to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No explicit content in this chapter but there will be in the following chapter(s).

He was so goddamn thirsty.

 

The unrelenting ache in the back of his throat made him nauseous and after every attempt to swallow his tongue felt like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth. A haze was lumbering over him like a cloud as the fog was becoming thicker; too dense to see through. It was getting more and more difficult to focus -- the need for something to sedate the hunger was becoming unbearable as the minutes passed by. He wasn’t sure how long his awareness would last as the thirst felt like it was beginning to drive him completely mad. Everytime he felt like something was about to take over him he shook his head, trying to get a grip on reality.

 

“Fucking shit,” he cursed, a groan escaping from his lips as he rolled onto his side in another fit of pain.

 

With his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach, the young man groaned in agony as a wave of pain shot through him. He wasn’t sure what was causing it or why it was even happening, but he assumed it must be related to how exceedingly thirsty he was. After the convulsions subsided he was left panting, gripping the pavement beneath him in the dark alley where he’d been left. The convulsions were happening more often and he had no idea as to why this was happening to him -- why his internal organs felt like they were on fire but he was as cold as ice; shivering as if he’d been left outside in a snowstorm.

 

“What is happening to me?” he mumbled to himself, tears stained on his cheeks from crying so much already.

 

He groaned again, attempting to raise his upper body off of the ground in an effort to stand. He dragged himself to the brick wall beside him, using it to balance himself in order to pick himself up. When he was finally standing he continued to hold his stomach, hunched over as the pain was unbearable.

 

“I...need...to eat…” he groaned, taking slow, drawn out steps down the alley to where he saw the dim glow of a streetlamp. “Need...something...anything…”

 

Before he could make it out of the alley another unexpected torrent of pain shot through him and he fell to the ground, crying out in such a way that sounded like a dying animal. The pain was so intense that he began to succumb to it -- his mind becoming numb as his peripheral vision started to darken. As his vision blurred and as felt like he was going to pass out he thought he heard the sound of something heavy dropping beside him and then the sudden shift of weight from being lifted off of the ground.

 

Darkness.

 

Sweetness. Hunger. Desire. The enticing smell of something delectable was what roused him from unconsciousness. The aroma was like nothing he had ever smelled before. It was like his favorite meal had been laid before him but it didn’t necessarily smell like food. He could almost taste the sweetness of it on his tongue as he opened his eyes and licked his lips; his starved stomach tying in a knot when he tasted the air and was entranced by it.

 

He hadn’t even registered where he was -- sitting in a bed as it seemed with a man seated across from him in a chair. The man looked at him carefully when they finally made eye contact; the other jolting as if he’d been shocked when he realized that he wasn’t alone. What made it worse was seeing what was in the seated man’s hands -- what looked like a bag of blood that wouldn't normally be found out of a hospital. As he kept staring; inhaling the scent of what he realized he’d been smelling, his pupils unknowingly dilated to the point where they blacked out the entirety of his eyes. The man in the chair suddenly shifted, sitting up straight and holding the bag closer to himself.

 

“You must be hungry,” the seated man said, staring at what he held in his hands and then back at the younger.

 

“I...I…” the man in the bed stuttered, his voice hoarse and dry. “What is happening to me?”

 

“You’re turning, but you’ve been poisoned,” the seated man replied.

 

“Turning? What does that even mean?” the other said, shaking his head. “I-I’m so hungry… My stomach, it hurts…”

 

The bedridden man fell forward, clutching the sheets beneath him as he felt a wave of pain coming on. The smell of whatever the other man was holding was making it worse, and his nostrils flared from the aroma. He looked up; eyes still dilated and longing.

 

“This will stop some of the pain, but not all of it. You have to fully turn for it to go away,” the seated man said. “I’m giving you a choice. I can give this to you and save your life, but you won’t ever be the same. You will have to leave everything behind -- your friends; your family; your lover, if you have one. This isn’t a life I’d wish upon anyone. It’s a miserable life.” He paused before continuing, “Or I can kill you and end the torment more easily. You won’t have to live in misery. You can move on -- anything would be better than this.”

 

The man in the bed repeatedly shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching the mattress as he fought off the pain. Sweat began dripping down his forehead and along the sides of his face; goosebumps prickling his skin as if he had a fever. “P-Please… I just want the pain the stop,” he groaned, meeting the other man’s gaze. “It hurts… It hurts!”

 

The seated man looked at him questionably with a concerned look on his face. “What’s your name, kid?”

 

“H-Hongbin,” the other replied, his jaw clenching. “Please, I don’t think I can take much more of this…”

 

“Hongbin, I need to make sure that you really want this; you have no idea what this will do to you.”

 

“I don't care!” Hongbin screamed, a low growl emitting from his throat. He looked at the seated man; his eyes still blackened from the hunger that was plaguing him.

 

Without warning Hongbin sprang out of the bed and launched himself across the room, tackling the other man onto the floor. Screaming, Hongbin fell on top of him and tried to pry the blood bag out of the other man’s hands. As surprised by Hongbin’s actions as he was, the other man was much stronger and quicker and easily managed to shove him aside and pin him onto the floor.

Although it wasn’t necessarily difficult to hold Hongbin there, it was a nuisance having to pin both of his wrists over his head using only one hand; the other still clutching the blood bag. He sat on top of the younger’s chest; Hongbin now in a fit of tears as he cried and whined beneath him.

 

“I’m only giving this to you because you’re reverting; not because I want to,” the man said, his tone serious. “May God have mercy on my soul.”

 

The man on top of Hongbin moved off of him and handed him the bag, watching as Hongbin carefully took and inspected it. Although extremely hesitant at first, after a few seconds the aroma became too enticing to resist and Hongbin hungrily bit into the bag like a rabid animal. As the liquid red substance touched his tongue Hongbin felt as if the world around him had faded; pure bliss enveloped him and after every swallow the torrents of pain that had been torturing him subsided.

As Hongbin drank he closed his eyes; blood trickling down from the corners of his mouth. He sat upright; slightly hunched over as he continued to drink and drink until the bag had completely emptied. When he realized there was nothing left he licked his lips and then his fingers, not wanting to stop. He looked up at the other man; blood staining his cheeks and mouth from feeding so sloppily.

Although the pain had subsided, Hongbin still felt a dull ache within him. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it made him uncomfortable. He wanted to talk to the stranger; ask him for more of the sweet liquid that tasted so good, but something didn’t feel right. Abruptly he clutched his stomach before leaning over and vomiting everything he had just drunk, feeling light-headed and nauseous.

 

The other man moved over to him, setting a hand on his back until Hongbin had finished vomiting. The boy groaned, breathing heavily from the exertion as he started to cry again.

 

“What’s happening to me?” he choked, looking up at the other man.

 

“You were poisoned. You will die if you don’t fully turn,” the other man replied.

 

Hongbin furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the other man pull up his shirtsleeve; his eyes briefly staring at the veins beneath his tanned skin. The elder brought his forearm up to his mouth before biting into his flesh; two sets of canines having slid out and pierced the skin. Hongbin shifted backwards, unsettled by what he’d just witnessed. The other man pulled his mouth away and set his eyes on the boy, motioning at him with his bitten arm.

 

“Drink before the wounds heal,” he said, licking the blood off of his lips.

 

Hongbin was at a loss for words. Although he wasn’t in any way in a normal state of mind, seeing a man grow fangs and then bite into his own flesh made the younger swallow dry spit.

 

The elder sighed and motioned at him again. “If you don’t drink you will die.”

 

Hongbin looked away for a moment; too many thoughts clouding his head to think straight. The sound of the other man biting into his flesh again alerted him and Hongbin’s nostrils flared from the smell.

 

“I won’t do this a third time,” the man stated, having bitten a new set of fresh wounds.

 

Hongbin finally crawled over and sat beside him, licking his lips as he hesitantly looked at his arm. Four sets of deep puncture marks decorated his skin as blood continued to flow freely from them and down to the man’s elbow. Hongbin’s eyes were still very dilated and now deep circles had formed under his eyes from the animalistic desire that now hummed inside him. To a normal human, Hongbin would’ve looked like a monster straight out of a horror film or from a child’s nightmare, but the elder didn’t seem phased by the other’s demeanor in the slightest.

Hongbin took the other man’s arm and set his lips against his flesh; no longer hesitating as he bit down into the wounds. The other man winced momentarily as Hongbin began to drink; closing his eyes and lightly groaning from the tasteful elixir that he took into his mouth. With every swallow Hongbin became more and more entranced by the taste of what he was drinking. It felt as if it was taking over his mind and body like the world’s most powerful drug.

 

After a few minutes the man attempted to pry his arm out of Hongbin’s grasp but the younger wouldn’t budge.

 

“If you drink any more you’ll be high for days,” the elder said, trying to pull his arm away again. “Hongbin, you have to stop.”

 

Hongbin shook his head; his mouth still latched onto the man’s arm like a child not wanting to give up its favorite toy.

 

“Hongbin; enough,” the man commanded, pulling again.

 

This time, the man was able to release Hongbin; yanking his arm with a pained grunt. Hongbin whined but didn’t protest for long as he was too busy licking his lips and his bloodstained fingers. The other man sighed to himself, looking at the new wounds Hongbin had left on his arm. Hongbin pouted and then giggled, running his tongue over the new set of pointed canines that had grown on his upper jaw.

 

“I told you to stop; now you’re going to be like this for days,” the other man said, shaking his head.

 

Hongbin giggled again, somehow amused by the other man. The blood he drank had somehow made him high; the potency much different than what he had drunk from the blood bag. The other man’s blood tasted like liquid euphoria. He wanted more.

 

“Please, I want more,” Hongbin whined, pouting again.

 

“No, you’re done for tonight,” the other man said before standing. Though his arm was still bloodstained he went to pull his shirtsleeve back down but Hongbin stopped him.

 

The boy had also stood, his hands now holding onto the taller’s wounded arm. The other man looked down at him, his brow furrowing in puzzlement and curiosity.

 

“Please, I won’t bite you, I promise,” Hongbin pleaded, holding the other man’s fingers between his own. “I just...want…”

 

Hongbin leaned down, sticking out his tongue in order to drag it along the other man’s bloodstained skin. The other man clenched his jaw; his lip twitching slightly as Hongbin continued to lick his flesh clean. As Hongbin licked his skin the other man had momentarily closed his eyes; his breathing becoming slightly labored.

It didn’t take Hongbin long to lick off every bit of blood from the other man’s arm and the younger stood back up when he’d finished. He licked his lips and then bit his bottom lip; sucking on whatever remains he could from the elder.

 

The other man finally opened his eyes, slightly dazed but he abruptly shook it off. He cleared his throat and pulled his arm away from the boy, who was still looking up at him with his lip in his mouth.

 

“You should get some rest. There’s a guest room I’ve prepared for you,” he addressed while clearing his throat again. He started to exit the room, motioning for the other to follow.

 

“I still don’t know your name,” Hongbin interrupted.

 

The elder turned, meeting Hongbin’s gaze. “I’m Ravi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Yes, I decided to continue with this fic after receiving an abundance of motivation and some great plot ideas. I seriously didn't expect to write a story with this much plot. I originally just wanted it to be a one-shot explicit fic, but I just kept getting ideas and I couldn't stop writing. Now more characters are involved and I'm even intrigued to see where this is going and what's going to happen. I still don't want this story to be long; I want to keep it to only a few chapters, but it depends on how much I write and how much motivation I receive. 
> 
> I wanted to thank you all for leaving such nice comments. I never normally get a lot of comments for my fics, which is weird because I think that they get a decent amount of attention. Maybe they're not the most popular though. In any case! Thank you for reading and enjoying this story.
> 
> This chapter is actually much longer than the first because there is a lot of more dialog and hopefully you'll notice a little bit more character development. I'm doing the best that I can to stay "in character" in relation to how they would act in real life, but Hongbin's a little different due to the effects of "turning" and whatnot. So he might be slightly out of character, but I hope that's okay since it makes sense to the story.

* * *

 

 

“Ravi… That’s an interesting name,” Hongbin hummed, trailing along behind the elder.

 

“Mm,” the elder man replied.

 

Ravi escorted the younger out of the room they had been in and down a corridor, leading into a large living area. Still in a daze, Hongbin lightly gasped as he looked around at the splendor surrounding him. Though he could tell that Ravi must have been a rich man from his attire alone, his living residence confirmed the younger’s curiosity.

The ceiling was high, as were the cream colored walls that were decorated with an abundance of elaborate paintings and calligraphic works. The living area was covered with a black carpet; crimson colored couches finished with a velvet texture set on the far side. Behind the couches were tall windows, which Hongbin quickly ran too; almost falling over in the process due to his current lack of balance.

 

Hongbin stared out at the city beneath him; his jaw gaping after realizing how high up they were. It was as if Hongbin was looking at Seoul with new eyes; everything in his field of vision was intense, bright, and almost overwhelming. The sounds would have been deafening to his ears had he not been so out of sorts in his current state.

 

“Your room is this way,” Ravi said, his voice suddenly startling the other.

 

“My...room?” Hongbin turned, questioning.

 

“Yes, now would you follow me?” Ravi replied, rolling his eyes as Hongbin stumbled again.

 

Hongbin scurried behind the other, another fit of giggles overwhelming him. For a brief moment he had to hold onto the wall for purchase as they continued down another hallway; almost falling from feeling lightheaded.

 

“Ravi-ah, you must be really rich, huh?” Hongbin asked, the sudden question and nickname taking the other by surprise.

 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Ravi replied, pausing in front of an open door. “Here.”

 

Hongbin looked from behind the elder, poking his head around Ravi’s side like a curious child.

 

“Woah, this is mine?” Hongbin gasped.

 

“For the time being,” Ravi replied.

 

Hongbin hurriedly made his way inside, giggling as he inspected every nook and cranny before him. A large four-poster bed was set on the far wall; deep violet curtains hanging off of it. Silk sheets matched the bed curtains, as did the ones hanging from the window. The walls were cream colored like the living area as was the black carpet. Hongbin twirled around, obviously enjoying the feeling of what Ravi’s blood was doing to him. If his common sense hadn’t been lacking so much from being blood drunk, the younger would’ve probably been questioning his current predicament in a more serious manner.

 

“Ah, Ravi-ah you must be really _really_ rich,” Hongbin announced, falling onto the mattress as he finished twirling. He sighed deeply and continued giggling, entranced by the purple curtains above him.

 

“There’s some clothing in the bathroom you can change into, if you’d like,” Ravi replied, ignoring the other man’s comment. He gestured to the side of the room which there was an adjacent bathroom. “Feel free to use whatever you’d like in here, as well as the living room. The room down the hall is off limits.”

 

Hongbin sat up, looking to where Ravi had pointed and then back at the elder. “Are you leaving me?”

 

“I, ah,” Ravi cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I have some things I have to take care of. Please don’t break anything, alright?”

 

“I don’t want you to go,” Hongbin replied, suddenly standing from the bed.

 

Ravi sighed. “Listen, I know you’re very confused right now but I’ll be back later. You have to stay put, okay?”

 

“Ravi-ah, please don’t leave me,” Hongbin whined, evidently uneasy. “I don’t know what will happen if you go.”

 

Tears started to well up in the corners of Hongbin’s eyes and Ravi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The elder was clearly annoyed by Hongbin’s whines and pouts, but for the moment he ignored everything that was telling him to leave the boy and run. He walked over to Hongbin and set his hands against the boy’s shoulders, looking down at him with a serious gaze.

 

“I’ll be back later, okay? You really need to get some rest. Nothing bad is going to happen to you here,” Ravi assured him.

 

Hongbin pouted, clearly upset as he looked up at Ravi with pleading eyes. “You promise?”

 

“Yes, I promise, alright?” Ravi replied, sighing again. He ran a hand through Hongbin’s hair as a gesture to reassure the boy; the sudden sensation making Hongbin briefly close his eyes from the comforting feeling.

 

Ravi pulled his hand away and quickly left, absentmindedly stroking his fingers that had been in Hongbin’s hair. He shut the door behind himself, not locking it against his better judgement. He hoped the boy would fall asleep -- any newborn who consumed that much blood in such a short period of time would have by now. Ravi’s brows furrowed at the thought, still rubbing his fingers as he made his way down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

After Ravi had left a sudden shock set over the boy; normalcy seeming to set in for a few brief moments. The moment passed though, and Hongbin tousled his hair and giggled; biting his lip and wishing Ravi hadn’t left. The potency of Ravi’s blood was strong and more powerful than any human drug or cocktail; drinking so much in such a short span of time would result in effects that neither Hongbin or even Ravi would be ready for.

 

Hongbin spent the next few hours exploring his surroundings and senses. He curiously inspected the bathroom, lifting up the garments that Ravi had left on the countertop. Hongbin bit his lip and set the clothing back down before looking into the large mirror across from him; his eyes widening when he saw his reflection staring back at him.

Hongbin wasn’t Hongbin; at least not the Hongbin he once knew. Though his pupils were no longer dilated; his irises back to their honey-brown color, his skin was pale and his cheeks were still dirtied with blood. Hongbin set his hands down on the countertop and leaned in closer to get a better look; his eyes boring into his reflection like he was seeing himself for the first time. With a shaky hand he ran his fingers against his cheek, smearing the old blood that was there. He continued to inspect himself -- his neck; jaw; eyes; hair; and even opened his mouth, assuming he’d be greeted with pointed teeth. Though, he hadn’t any fangs; at least, not for the moment.

 

The boy stepped back and frowned, displeased with what he was seeing before him. Had he been sober, he might have screamed at his own reflection from horror and shock, but instead Hongbin was solem. He removed his bloodstained clothes and stepped into the shower, washing away whatever remnants of humanity he had left.

 

After he showered Hongbin made his way back into the bedroom, feeling groggy from the heat of the shower steam. Lacking clothing but not necessarily caring, the newborn fell onto the silk sheets of the mattress and fell asleep blissfully.

 

* * *

 

 

Ravi made his way down the hallway after leaving the boy, entering the last room; his bedchamber. Setting a key in the lock he opened the door, making sure to keep the door unlocked because he was expecting a guest. He closed the door behind himself and made his way into the room which was an open area with a desk at the far side. His bedroom was through an open door on the side; paintings and marble busts covered in glass cases set along the walls of his study. He sat down behind his desk and sighed, closing his eyes briefly and rubbing his temples as he thought about what had transpired throughout the day.

 

“What am I doing?” he mumbled to himself, continuing to rub his head.

 

He had heard Hongbin the moment he first heard the boy scream. He smelled the blood as well the closer he got to him; watching the boy from above on the rooftop of a building that was adjacent to the alley. He had been screaming for hours. At first Ravi attempted to ignore it; assuming that another vampire (yes; vampire) would probably hear the human’s wails and end the poor boy’s life. As the hours passed and the young man’s screams rattled the recesses of Ravi’s eardrums, he couldn’t withstand it any longer.

The agile vampire easily arrived at Hongbin’s location in meer minutes; watching him with hesitant but concerned eyes. When the boy fell to the ground for a second time; crying in such a way that shook Ravi to his core, the vampire cursed to himself and leapt down into the alley.

 

Hongbin had no idea that he was there, behind him; watching as the boy fell onto his side and was evidently passing out. Ravi cautiously stepped over to him and paused; looking in all directions before picking the boy up in his arms. The young man was indeed unconscious and Ravi frowned as he looked down at him. He’d clearly been fed upon and left out to die, only, his screams were out of the ordinary. Ravi bent his head down for a closer inspection, cursing when he smelled the familiar aroma of poison in the human’s system.

Ravi’s instincts told him to leave him there and let nature take its course. Newborns were a problem, especially if they didn’t have a responsible maker to watch over them during the first few years of their life. Most never survived the first few weeks of turning; a long and arduous process that killed off newborns who were too weak to withstand it. Many makers killed their offspring during this time after realizing that their spawn weren’t up to their standards. This custom, which had been practiced for hundreds of years, disgusted Ravi and left a bad taste in his mouth. It was likely what had happened to the human currently in his arms, but the poison was something entirely different…

Not thinking on it any longer, Ravi leapt up into the air as he carried the boy with him back to his apartment.

 

A few taps on Ravi’s door turned the vampire’s attention back to reality and Ravi looked up, trying to get comfortable in his seat. “Come in.”

 

A tall, brunette vampire poked his head inside Ravi’s study, smiling when he met the other’s gaze. “Is this a bad time?”

 

“No; no, it’s fine, Jaehwan. Please, come in,” Ravi replied.

 

Jaehwan closed the door and entered, still softly smiling as he sat down on the chair across from Ravi’s desk. “Are you sure, Wonshik? I could smell the boy as soon as I entered the apartment.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Ravi interjected, quick to end the other’s suspicions. “He’s a newborn.”

 

“Ah,” Jaehwan replied, still continuing to smile as he sat back in his seat. “My, my; that’s new! I never would pinned you for a father figure, Wonshik! Or lover, perhaps?”

 

“Would you stop with that, hyung?” Ravi shot back, evidently mad. “He’s not my kid and he’s not my lover. He’s just a boy who was left out to die.” Ravi paused, nibbling on the back of one of his knuckles out of anxiousness. “He had Nightshade in his system.”

 

Jaehwan perked up, curiously raising his eyebrows. “Nightshade? Who would poison a human with Nightshade?”

 

Ravi shook his head, thinking and unsure. “I don’t know. He was in the early stages of transition. Someone had fed on him, poisoned him, and left him there. I heard him screaming several blocks away.”

 

“Where’d you find him?”

 

“About ten minutes from the lounge. In some back alley crying and screaming. I’d never heard such horrific screams…” Ravi’s voice trailed off, still biting the back of his knuckles.

 

“Wonshik, ya!” Jaehwan motioned at Ravi across from him, breaking him out of whatever daze he’d been in. “You shouldn’t have gotten involved in this. What if Taekwoon finds out?”

 

“He’s not going to find out, hyung,” Ravi replied, sternly. “It’s my problem; I’ll deal with it. Just keep this between us for now, okay?”

The other vampire quietly nodded and then sighed, getting up from his chair. He made his way over to a small bar set on the side of Ravi’s study and pulled out a bottle of soju. He then took out two glasses, knowing exactly where they were, before walking back over to Ravi’s desk and pouring them each a drink.

 

“So, are you going to keep the boy here?” Jaehwan asked, sipping from his glass.

 

“I guess; he’s my responsibility now. I can’t just throw him out on the street,” Ravi replied.

 

“Mm, alright,” the elder replied, downing the rest of his liquor. “I can work overtime then, I guess. You’ll probably need the time to be with him. It’s the least I could do.”

 

“Hyung, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Ravi protested.

 

The elder shook his head. “It’s fine, Wonshik. It gives me an excuse to pester the cute bartender.”

 

Ravi rolled his eyes. “Don’t make him quit his job, hyung. I just hired him.”

 

Jaehwan smirked before turning back around to pour himself another drink. “Oh, Wonshik, it looks like we have a guest.”

 

Ravi raised an eyebrow before Jaehwan stepped aside, revealing a scarcely clothed Hongbin standing in the doorway, looking like he’d woken up from a nap. Ravi nearly spilled his soju when he noticed the boy and abruptly set his drink down; standing up in shock.

 

“Ravi-ah, I’m thirsty,” Hongbin half-whined, half-mumbled. He had the purple sheets from his room wrapped around himself and his head, but they weren’t long enough to cover his bare legs.

 

Jaehwan cocked his head to the side as he examined the boy; his eyes wide with surprise and excitement. “Ah, yes _Ravi-ah_. I should let you get back to, ah, whatever it was you were doing.”

 

Ravi shot the elder a glare as Jaehwan downed the rest of his soju. The elder sighed afterward before patting his dongsaeng on the shoulder, attempting to hide his smirk. “I want a raise, eh?”

 

Jaehwan softly smiled before leaving, greeting the boy with a small wave before exiting the room.

 

Hongbin watched him go before turning his attention back to Ravi. “I’m really thirsty, Ravi-ah. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Ravi swallowed, staring at Hongbin for a few seconds, but to him it felt like an eternity. The boy had obviously slept and showered, and for that he was thankful, but he should’ve been out cold for hours; days even. What made things even worse was that he was asking for more blood, and he wasn’t even dressed.

 

The elder shook his head, trying to get a grip on what was happening. “Ah, Hongbin. I said this room was off limits, remember?”

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Hongbin replied, frowning. “I couldn’t wait anymore, Ravi-ah. My stomach hurts and I’m really, _really_ thirsty.”

 

Ravi could tell that the newborn was hungry. He could smell his craving radiating off of him. It didn’t make any sense whatsoever.

 

“Hongbin, are you sure you’re hungry? What does it feel like? Are you in pain?” Ravi asked, trying to understand why the boy was already craving more blood.

 

Hongbin nodded his head, scrunching his nose in discomfort. “I tried to fall back to sleep, but it woke me up. Then I heard talking from the hallway and I followed it here. Please, I’m so thirsty…”

 

Ravi watched as Hongbin’s eyes dilated, blackening the whites of his eyes. He suddenly walked up to the elder and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, continuing to pout and demand for more blood.

 

“Hongbin, why don’t you put some clothes on and I’ll get you something to drink, eh?” Ravi asked, trying his best to ease the newborn.

 

“No! Please, Ravi-ah, I want it now,” Hongbin retorted, continuing to tug on his arm. He leaned his head against Ravi’s chest and continued to whine, his stomach growling and his craving aching to be sedated.

 

“I’m not asking you this time,” Ravi replied. “Put on some clothes and then I’ll feed you.”

 

“Why, huh?” Hongbin shot back, looking up as he leaned against Ravi’s chest. “Am I ugly, Ravi-ah? You’re hurting my feelings.”

 

Embarrassed, the vampire was at a loss for words. Looking down at the newborn, the elder felt his face warm as he attempted to put on a more strict demeanor. “No, Hongbin you’re not ugly. But you have to do this for me, okay? _Please_.”

 

Hongbin pouted and then sighed, moving off of Ravi’s chest. The older man sighed in relief and managed to pull himself together. If he had a heartbeat, it probably would have been beating a million miles a minute.

 

“Go back to your room and put on those clothes I gave you,” Ravi added.

 

“I don’t want to leave you,” Hongbin protested, looking up at Ravi with large, heartbroken eyes.

 

Ravi rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply before replying, “Okay, fine. Follow me.”

 

Ravi led the boy into his adjacent bedchamber and which was dimly lit and decorated similarly to Hongbin’s. Another four-poster bed was set to the far wall, except Ravi’s had black velvet curtains hanging from the sides. His bedsheets were also black, as were several of the paintings that adorned the walls. Hongbin briefly looked around as he followed the elder, stopping in front of what looked like a walk-in closet.

Ravi turned on the light and then stepped inside, spending a few minutes looking for something that the younger could wear. After finding something suitable he handed it to the newborn, which consisted of a pair of loose fitting silk pajamas.

 

“Happy?” Ravi asked, almost sarcastically.

 

Hongbin smiled and nodded his head before discarding the bedsheet he’d had wrapped around himself and started to dress himself.

 

“Ya! Hongbin!” Momentarily shocked, Ravi stood wide-eyed but then quickly turned around, covering his eyes. “Hongbin, you can’t do that!”

 

“What? I thought you wanted me to get dressed?” Hongbin questioned, pulling up the pair of pajama pants around his waist.

 

Ravi mumbled several curse words to himself, wondering why in God’s Name he even decided to save this insolent boy in the first place. After Hongbin had dressed he tugged on the back of the older man’s shirt, softly whining. Ravi turned and was relieved that Hongbin had finally clothed himself. The loose fitting pajamas were a little too big on Hongbin’s smaller figure, and the v-neck plunged a little bit too deeply for Ravi’s liking, but he managed to avert his gaze (at least for the moment).

 

“You can’t drink as much as you did earlier, alright? You’re high enough as it is. I don’t want to have to babysit a drunk newborn for the next week,” Ravi stated as he started pulling up his shirt sleeve.

 

Hongbin anxiously nodded his head in reply, watching as Ravi revealed the same tanned arm he’d fed upon before. Ravi brought his forearm up to his mouth; fangs sliding out from his upper jaw before sinking his teeth down into his flesh. The sound and the smell caused Hongbin’s own fangs to force their way out, but he hadn’t even noticed.

 

Ravi removed his mouth, now bloodstained, before offering his arm over to the younger. Hongbin stepped closer and met Ravi’s eyes before taking the other man’s arm. Ravi nodded his head in reassurance and Hongbin didn’t hold back any longer -- abruptly sinking his teeth into Ravi’s skin with ferocity.

The elder vampire cursed, almost stumbling from the force of Hongbin’s bite but he managed to keep himself upright. It was of course painful to be bitten from a vampire, but after the initial bite the sensation of feeding was entirely different. Not only did Ravi have to watch how much Hongbin drank for the newborn’s sake, but for his own as well. The sensation was indescribable and made him feel dizzy; almost tired but not uncomfortable.

Hongbin kept feeding, his hands clutching Ravi’s arm like a lifeline. Ravi grunted as he felt the newborn’s fangs dig in a little deeper for better purchase in his flesh, but it wasn’t painful. Ravi hated to admit that he almost felt like he gained pleasure out of the experience, as he did from any shared feeding that he had before, but this was different. This was his newborn. Was he allowed to feel this way? He’d never had a newborn before. Was this common between every maker and their newborn?

 

“Hongbin, that’s enough,” Ravi said, realizing that the newborn probably had more than his fill.

 

The older man attempted to tug his arm from Hongbin’s grasp, but the younger wouldn’t budge.

 

“I don’t want to have to use force,” Ravi added, more sternly. “That’s enough.”

 

Hongbin abruptly stopped feeding and carefully unlatched his teeth from Ravi’s arm. He licked his lips and slowly picked his head up, feeling extremely light-headed and hazy. He felt like the world was moving around him in slow motion, but the sensation didn’t make him sick. Instead he felt like a mixture between tired and giddy; like he was to the point of becoming blackout drunk, but not nauseated from it.

 

Ravi shook his head, also feeling slightly impaired as he tried to regain his composure. “I shouldn’t have let you drink that much,” he said, his words sluggish.

 

Hongbin didn’t reply. Instead he started licking Ravi’s arm as he had done earlier; lapping up every bit of blood that covered his skin. Ravi closed his eyes; his head involuntarily leaning backwards from the sensation. After Hongbin had licked the elder’s wounds completely clean, he picked his head up and curiously tilted his head to the side as he noticed that Ravi had blood still stained on his lips.

Ravi’s eyes shot open as he felt Hongbin’s tongue on his lips; the younger leaning up and gripping onto Ravi’s chest for better purchase. A chill jolted through him as Hongbin ran his tongue against Ravi’s bottom lip and then licked the rest of the blood that was on the elder’s chin. When he finished Hongbin moved away, looking at his maker with groggy, half-lidded eyes.

 

Breathless, Ravi was at a loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post a new chapter. I have a basic plot idea for where I want this story to go but filling in the little parts between them is sometimes a struggle, especially when you lack the motivation. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Hopefully I can get one chapter out every week but I apologize if I'm unable to. I really do like this story that I've created and I want to continue working on it, so please leave me supportive comments if you've enjoyed it thus far!
> 
> Thank you!

* * *

 

 

Ravi stared down at the newborn, spending what felt like a lifetime trying to determine his next course of action after what had just transpired. The younger didn’t seem to notice his maker’s bewildered and embarrassed expression and lightly smiled before stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

 

“I’m tired, Ravi-ah,” Hongbin announced, his voice groggy.

 

Ravi watched the boy make his way across the room and climb into his bed; comfortably crawling onto the mattress and moving the sheets as if it was his own. Shaking away his daze, the elder finally got a grip on himself and mumbled several curse words, more frustrated than he had ever been in his life.

 

“Ya! Hongbin! You can’t do that!” Ravi shouted as he walked over to his bed. “You can’t sleep here. I gave you your own room.”

 

Hongbin had made himself cozy beneath Ravi’s sheets and looked like he was already half asleep; greeting Ravi with a grumbled whine.

 

Ravi shook his head; his hands on his hips as he looked to the ceiling and prayed to God that he’d be struck down instantly for being so naive to turn the boy.

 

He briefly rubbed the bridge of his nose; a habit which he seemed to be practicing a lot more lately. “Okay, fine. You can sleep in my bed, but just for today. At sundown you go back to your own room, understand?”

 

Ravi thought he heard a mumble and took it as a reply before he turned to take his leave. Startled, he felt something grab the bottom of his shirt and tug on it. Ravi sighed as he noticed the younger holding onto the edge of his shirt, looking at the vampire with half-lidded eyes and a small pout on his lips.

 

“Please don’t leave me,” Hongbin said, his voice still groggy.

 

The elder sighed and removed Hongbin’s hand but the newborn didn’t let up and grabbed onto Ravi’s fingers instead.

 

“Please, Ravi-ah,” Hongbin added, frowning.

 

Ravi didn’t know what to do. He wanted to run. He wanted to rewind time and erase everything that had happened earlier that night. He wished he thought twice about deciding to turn Hongbin; not realizing what he was truly signing himself up for. But he wasn’t running. Although his nervousness and uncertainty was keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground; not running away but not moving forward, he knew that he must’ve made the right decision in the moment. He couldn’t have just left him there. He knew the thought of that alone would’ve haunted him and he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself. He wasn’t the typical vampire, which had its pros and cons; the pro being that Hongbin’s life was saved and the con being this moment right now.

 

With a sigh, Ravi motioned for Hongbin to move over as he unbuttoned and discarded his bloodstained shirt onto the floor. He would’ve normally slept completely in the nude, but that was currently out of the question.  

The vampire moved the sheets aside and climbed into his bed, suddenly feeling sleepy once his head hit his pillow. He hadn’t realized how long the night had been and how much blood Hongbin had actually drunk from him, making him especially tired. He would definitely have to feed tomorrow night especially if feeding Hongbin his own blood was going to be a regular occurrence, but he hoped it wouldn’t.

Ravi set a hand behind his head and yawned, looking over at the newborn who was already asleep a few inches away. The boy looked particularly delicate in his slumber; his eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he slept. Bloodlust aside, Hongbin was extraordinarily handsome while he slept. He had perfect facial features and a sharp jawline, but he also had a softness that resonated with the dimples in his cheeks and light pink in his lips. Ravi smiled to himself before rolling over to make himself more comfortable and let sleep take over him. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The dull ache and low groan of his stomach growling was what woke Hongbin the following night. At first he attempted to ignore it; feeling exceptionally groggy and wanting nothing more than to fall back to sleep. He had never been a morning person; as a human, anyway. Though now he woke as the sun was setting, whatever the time - all he wanted to do was sleep.

He was quite comfortable where he was. He wasn’t completely sure. The sheets were warm and soft and whatever was holding him made him feel protected. He nuzzled his face closer to the skin against his cheek, not realizing that he was curled up beside Ravi’s chest. As his stomach growled again - much louder the second time - the young vampire lightly groaned and curled his arms around Ravi’s torso as the pain started to sink in.

 

Hongbin spent the next few minutes trying to fall back to sleep but the pain was only becoming worse. His tongue felt dry and he wanted nothing more than to drink - drink until he drank himself to death and wouldn’t have to succumb to these agonized cravings. He bit down on his lip to suppress another groan; tears now welling in the corners of his eyes as he attempted to numb the ache that was radiating inside of him. As much as he tried to stop himself from crying, he couldn’t. With his body shaking, he clung onto Ravi like a helpless child; his soft sobs waking the other vampire from his deep slumber.

 

It took a moment for Ravi to register what was happening when he was roused from his sleep. He felt Hongbin against him; the boy’s arms wrapped around his torso as he sobbed into his chest. Had he not been so concerned about the boy’s emotional state he would’ve taken note of the lack of personal space between them and how his arms had been wrapped around the younger’s smaller frame.

“Hongbin? Hongbin, what’s wrong?” Ravi asked, sitting up slightly. He gently touched the newborn’s arm and was surprised to meet the other’s gaze; Hongbin’s eyes blacked out in bloodlust.

 

“I’m thirsty,” Hongbin mumbled, his voice obviously strained as he bit down another wave of stomach pain.

 

“How can you be thirsty?” Ravi replied, almost to himself.

 

The elder sat up straight, running a hand through his dark hair as he attempted to access the situation. He didn’t currently have any blood bags at his disposal and he wasn’t quite sure what Hongbin was even thirsty for. Did he just want human blood, or was he starting to become addicted to Ravi’s own?

 

“Please, Ravi-ah,” Hongbin whimpered, grabbing the vampire’s wrist in his hand. He looked up at the other with tears stained beneath his blackened eyes; desperate for the quick fix that he knew flowed through Ravi’s veins.

 

Ravi felt like a deer caught in headlights, but he had no other choice. The maker in him was humming to Hongbin’s pleas; almost as if he was unable to resist the urge to protect him. He didn’t understand it; having never been a maker before, but he didn’t have the time to figure it out now. Without anymore hesitation he forced his fangs out and brought his forearm up to his mouth, biting into his arm.

The familiar pungent yet savory liquid left a smear on his lips as he offered his arm over to the newborn. Hongbin sat up and cautiously moved closer; obviously wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into Ravi’s flesh, but he was hesitant and careful. He looked up at the vampire and waited for some reassurance, which Ravi answered by giving him a small nod. Gingerly, Hongbin took Ravi’s arm in his hands; four pointed canines sliding out before he let them pierce into the vampire’s flesh.

Ravi lightly grunted from the sensation, still not familiar with how forceful Hongbin became when he started feeding on him. He let the boy drink for a few seconds, careful to make sure that he didn’t drain the elder dry since Hongbin had drank so much from him already. After a minute or so Ravi began feeling lightheaded and delicately ran his fingers through Hongbin’s hair, telling him to stop.

 

“Hongbin, that’s enough,” he said, his voice soft but commanding.

 

The newborn immediately unlatched his mouth from Ravi’s arm and the elder was thankful that he didn’t need to pry him off like his previous feeding. Hongbin licked his lips; his eyes still black but the darkness was gradually fading. Although Ravi should have expected it, he was still surprised when Hongbin began licking the blood from his arm; cleaning every bit of blood from his wounds before they healed. The vampire found himself laying back down against his pillows; still feeling extremely lightheaded and enjoying the bizarre but pleasant feeling of Hongbin cleaning his wounds.

Hongbin made quick work; licking his lips and then his fingers where some of it had gotten on his hands. Ravi’s blood only became more appetising after every taste; the aroma was something that the newborn couldn’t describe and he enjoyed the dizzy and giddiness that he felt afterward.

 

Ravi was still laying down against his pillows; his eyes closed and looking as if he was going to fall back to sleep. Carefully, Hongbin rubbed his finger against the corner of his maker’s mouth, smearing the blood that had been left there. As he went to put it between his lips for one final taste Ravi abruptly grabbed the boy’s wrist, stopping him from doing so.

Hongbin wanted to be angry when Ravi stopped him. He wanted to push Ravi away in order to have that last bit of blood all to himself, but the elder’s grip on him kept him frozen. As much as Hongbin wanted to scream and pout and demand for the vampire to give him his blood, the newborn sat wide-eyed and uncertain.

 

Ravi didn’t let him have it. To the newborn’s bewilderment, the vampire pulled Hongbin’s finger into his own mouth and licked off whatever blood had been stained on his finger. He continued sucking for a few seconds before pulling Hongbin’s finger back out and letting go of his wrist. Hongbin, still confused but exceptionally stubborn, frowned at him and began whining.

 

“Ravi-ah, why’d you do that? That was supposed to be mine,” Hongbin pouted, clearly offended.

 

The vampire sighed but couldn’t hide a soft smirk behind his lips as he set his hands behind his head to get more comfortable. “Ya! You’ve had enough, kid. You’re draining me dry.”

 

“But I like your blood, Ravi-ah. You still have some on your mouth,” Hongbin whined.

 

Ravi ran his tongue against his bottom lip and chuckled. The newborn had no obvious understanding of personal space considering their encounter the previous night. The recollection of it sent a chill through the vampire, but he cleared his throat in an attempt to force the thought away. “No, Hongbin. You can’t just go around kissing people.”

 

The boy pouted. “But I was kissing you, Ravi-ah.”

 

The vampire rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean, Hongbin.”

 

Setting all boundaries aside, if there even had been any, Hongbin crawled closer to his maker as he continued to pout. “But I thought you liked it.”

 

Ravi didn’t know what to say. Of course he liked it - that was what scared him. He wasn’t sure how to proceed with his relationship with Hongbin. The newborn was obviously stirring up emotions in the elder that he had never expected, and he wasn’t even sure if it was socially acceptable. He loathed himself for it. As much of a playboy as he used to be in his earlier years as a vampire, it had been decades since he’d last been with someone romantically. During that time Ravi’s relationships were quite far from the ordinary; probably unlike anything Hongbin had ever been involved with. He wouldn’t even know how to go about it, so instead of letting it overtake his thoughts he brushed it aside and decided to let things play out. What was the worst that could happen?

 

“How’d you know I liked it?” Ravi asked, a curious eyebrow raised.

 

“I heard your heartbeat,” Hongbin replied, briefly biting on his bottom lip. He moved closer, now practically on top of the elder, as he lightly grazed his fingers against his maker’s arm. “It went really fast. I heard it really loud in my ears.”

 

“Mm,” Ravi mumbled in reply. “You just surprised me.”

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Hongbin replied in a giggle. He bit his lip again, briefly sucking it into his mouth before he spoke again. He laid down, his upper torso propped up as he continued to lightly stroke his fingers against Ravi’s upper arm. “Your heartbeats going fast again, Ravi-ah.”

 

Ravi mentally cursed himself - Hongbin’s soft ministrations against his skin was making goosebumps prickle everywhere on his body. He never felt so vulnerable before. He’d never been the type of person to let privy emotions be so commonly laid out for others to see. What was Hongbin doing to him?

 

Hongbin was really close to him now - about as close as they had been when he first woke up. The newborn was grazing his fingers against Ravi’s shoulder now, then his collarbone, all the while Ravi tried to keep a cool exterior. “Ravi-ah, you still have blood on your lip. Can I have it? Let me clean it for you.”

 

Hongbin was practically begging and the sound of it shot though Ravi like a bullet. He didn’t think he could put it off anymore. It was becoming impossibly arduous not to give the boy what he wanted and Ravi wanted to give him the world if he asked.

 

“Go ahead,” Ravi replied in a sigh, his voice low and willing.

 

Ravi felt Hongbin’s tongue slide against his lips as the boy lapped up whatever blood had been left. Hongbin swallowed and pleasantly sighed before grazing his tongue against Ravi’s bottom lip for a second time.

 

_Ravi had had enough._

 

Abruptly, he kissed Hongbin; forcefully pulling the boy closer against himself as their lips crashed together. Hongbin fell on top of him during the sudden movement; falling against Ravi’s chest as the elder pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Ravi was seeing stars. Hongbin’s mouth was wet and delicious and tasted sweeter than he ever could’ve imagined. The newborn suddenly moaned as Ravi moved his hand behind Hongbin’s head, lightly tugging on his hair as the kissing became more intense. The sound jolted Ravi, and it took an abundance of strength for him not to be too rough and end up hurting him.

Ravi could kiss him for hours. Hongbin knew just how to move his tongue; both intensely and delicately. Ravi wanted to eat him up - kiss him forever if Hongbin would let him, and from the sounds the newborn was making he was almost positive he’d let him.

 

Hongbin had slid his hand into Ravi’s hair, lightly tugging as they kissed while his other hand explored his maker’s bare chest. Unknowingly, Ravi pulled Hongbin even closer against himself; running his hands along the silk pajamas that covered the boy’s back.

It was Hongbin who broke the kiss in order to trail his tongue against the vampire’s neck - kissing, sucking, and then biting his sweet, sensitive flesh. Ravi arched his neck, groaning as Hongbin started sucking a new mark to adorn his maker. Hongbin wanted nothing more than to please him; make Ravi feel as good as he made him feel. The blood that coursed through Hongbin had made him exceptionally mischievous in his drunk state, and when Ravi felt the boy’s hips grind down against him the elder forcibly pulled the newborn off of him.

 

Ravi tried to catch his breath in order to calm himself; his fangs having slid out at some point. Embarrassed, Ravi rubbed his face, trying to concentrate on his breathing as the boy was still perched nonchalantly in his lap.

 

“What’s wrong, Ravi-ah?” Hongbin asked, pouting. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“N-No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Ravi replied, wondering why he couldn’t force his fangs back where they belonged and praying to God that Hongbin couldn’t feel the evident erection beneath his pants.

 

“Then why did you stop?” Hongbin questioned.

 

“We can’t do this right now,” Ravi replied, carefully moving so that Hongin was no longer in his lap. He maneuvered to the edge of the mattress, leaning away so that Hongbin couldn’t see him.

 

“Why not?” Hongbin persisted.

 

“Because we can’t,” Ravi shot back, fangs finally sliding back into his upper jaw. “You’re high; drunk - whatever. We just can’t do things like that right now, maybe not ever.”

 

Hongbin frowned but didn't ask anymore questions.

 

“I have to go,” Ravi announced, standing. He had to feed, was in dire need of more blood bags, and had several questions he needed answers to. Before Hongbin had the opportunity to voice his opinion on the matter, Ravi had flitted into his bathroom to shower and to have some time to himself.


End file.
